


The Late Night Food Run

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, food runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: When your wife is pregnant, expect to lose sleep.  Especially if she's having cravings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta kinda sequel/prequel to The Late Night Shopping Shuffle

******

“Will you just close up already?! No one’s going to buy food this late! Especially in this weather!” Henry Jenkins ignored his wife’s voice, true the chances of someone coming into the beginning of a Chicago blizzard to get a steak sandwich from a food truck were slim to none, but he had hope, ever since Supergirl started stopping by a few years ago, people had flocked to his truck, those people had tried his food and many had become regulars

He grinned as he suddenly saw that one of those regulars appear down the street and start trudging through the snow

“There, you see?” he proclaimed, his wife just rolled her eyes as the customer finally made to the truck

“Four, please” she requested, Henry nodded, already knowing her order, she’d become a regular over the past few months, usually appearing late at night. She always looked a little disheveled, like she had just rolled out of bed, thrown some clothes on, and trudged out to the food truck.

He had asked her flat once what the deal was and she had simply said that it was ‘pregnancy cravings’, which didn’t quite make sense because in the last few months he’d seen her she hadn’t gained on ounce of weight, so she was clearly doing this for someone else, a daughter, a sister, a niece, a wife maybe, there was a wedding ring on her finger (sterling silver with a ruby insert, very nice) and when she had mentioned the pregnancy cravings there had been a bright, giddy light in her eyes, like she still couldn’t quite believe it, so probably a wife then

“OK,” he dropped the four large steak sandwiches—one with peppers, one without, one with sauerkraut, one with cheese—into the bag and rang up the order “four fifty”

“I though it was twelve fifty?” the woman asked, reaching for her wallet

“Special discount,” Henry answered “on account of the weather, you’re my last customer of the day, lady” she blinked in clear surprise

“Oh, thank you” she handed over the amount and grabbed the bag

“I put an extra cup of sauerkraut in there for you, no charge” he added, she smiled 

“Thank you”

“Welcome,” Henry replied “and geez, how do you stand this cold in just a t-shirt and jeans?” he wondered, she smirked

“Family secret” she replied as she turned to leave

“Very nice,” Henry’s wife congratulated him sarcastically “our first and last customer of the day and you deliberately short-change her” he turned to her and rolled his eyes

“Oh, hey!” he called out to the woman “you forgot your…receipt?” he blinked “where’d she go?” he looked left and then right, but she had just vanished “she was right here”

“Maybe she’s Supergirl in disguise and she just flew away,” his wife muttered “now, please, close up! It’s freezing!” 

“Yeah, sure,” he took one last look as he shut the window “weird”

******

“Here,” Astra dropped the bag on the table “your sandwich, as requested”

“Thank you!” Alex leaned forward, straining against her swollen belly, as she reached for the bag “come on, you wanted this, kiddo, you got give me a hand here” she grinned as she finally got a hold of the bag and happily tore into it. She frowned at her wife as she took a bite of her sandwich “you have snowflakes in your hair” she said

“Glad you noticed,” Astra replied sarcastically “in case you weren’t aware there’s a blizzard in Chicago, so I hope you appreciate that,” she pointed to the sandwich “because I was nearly blown into Lake Michigan flying over there”

Alex nodded emphatically around a mouthful of sandwich

Astra just rolled her eyes

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :=)


End file.
